


Too Late by just moments

by NarNarluv



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bro not even, Character Death, Gen, and pippin and merry and Sam!, say hi to frodo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarNarluv/pseuds/NarNarluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin and company grow restless and travel to Rivendell , things grow bored when you run a kingdom. They see Gandalf and tragedy rips everyone's heart out..</p><p>set that Bilbo is around 60 to 70 when the journey started and its been about 20 to 30 years</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late by just moments

The company reached Rivendell, it was Kili who spotted the rivers and the ever bright and pure buildings. They made their way towards the front of the palace where a familiar wizard. 

" Master Gandalf!" Fili and Kili both joined together to yell at the said man. The wizard glanced up with a surprise look then a fond smile. Fili and Kili beamed at him while the rest of the company nodded in hello besides Ori would said a happy hello. Gandalf's fond smile soon turned to a forlorn face laced with an old sorrow. 

" My dear friends, I fear you have come to late if you wished to visit Master Baggins." Gandalf closed his eyes and opened them slowly, he opened his mouth as to say something but a young voice called out to him.  
"Master Gandalf!" a young hobbit came bounding down the stairs towards the wizard, three more hobbits followed closely behind but stopped when they spotted the dwarves.

"Master Frodo!" Yelled out one of the hobbits "please wait for us!"  
"Ah Frodo my dear boy, are you almost ready?" Gandalf smiled at the hobbit. Frodo looked back at his friends before glancing at his friends watching their smiling faces before nodding to Gandalf. The dwarves watched the hobbit as Gandalf ruffled his dark curly locks.

"Frodo, Sam, Merry , Pippin, I would like for you all to meet Thorin Oakenshield King of Erebor, his heirs Fili and Kili, and the rest of the company, Balin, Dwalin , Ori , Dori , Nori , Bifur , Bofur, Bombur ,Oin, Gloin , each of the dwarves nodded their heads with a small smile, all but Thorin who wanted to know more about Bilbo.

"The ones that cousin Bilbo told use about?" Pippin asked excitedly and that really turned the heads of the dwarves. Sam, Merry and Frodo looked at Gandalf for confirmation and when he nodded they all turned to the dwarves bowing slightly before smiling brightly at them all. 

" Company, and Thorin I would like for you to meet Meriadoc Brandybuck other wise known as Merry, Peregrin Took other wise known Pippin , Samwise Gamgee or just same, and last but certainly not least Frodo Baggins." Kili was the first to shout 

" Our Hobbit sired a child? " Kili tilted his head  
Gandalf let out a laugh before shaking his head, " no my young friend, Frodo is the nephew of Bilbo. He adopted Frodo when he was twelve." Frodo nodded and added " He told me stories about you guys and Erebor." This time Ori asked." What of our hobbit?" Gandalf sighed.

"Master Baggins, has...Master Baggins passed away."

The company stood shocked while the hobbits and wizards cast them a sad smile.

" Cousin Bilbo told us stories of your journey, the three trolls, the goblins and Azog also." Pippin Smiled sadly at them and Merry nodded in agreement  
Frodo seemed to be the only one truly looking just at Thorin. Not with hate or anger, but with sadness and pity, for he could see in Thorin's eyes the regret and shame that filled his body of how her treated his dear, wonderful and now gone hobbit.

" Uncle always talked kindly of all of you, not a word of anger besides when the heirs would steal a few extra sweets when he wasn't looking." Frodo smiled and laughed softly. Some of the Company smile and some still looked so lost. Kili and Fili smiled but Ori and Thorin's face looked as if they aged . Balin nodded his head and looked at Frodo

" Your uncle was a good hobbit, and a great member of this company. Not only that he was a dear friend to all of us." Balin smiled at the hobbits. 

Thorin could only think of the death of his dear friend. "How long has it been since his passing?" He couldn't help but asking. Frodo looked back at him and spoke softly.  
" Only two hours ago, when uncle took his last breath of Middle-Earth." The look in his eyes were of pain, the pain of losing another parent.

Thorin nodded before turning excusing himself and walking towards the edge of the town, slightly stiff and head turned down.

Dwalin followed a few moments later not wanting to leave the king with no guard in case of attack.  
When he found Thorin he was sitting on a bench head held in his hands shaking his head back and forth as if he was trying to force himself awake, so he could rush to the Shire and bring his hobbit back with him, beg for forgiveness and finally feel as if he didn't make the biggest mistake of his life. He didn't look up but spoke, his voice cracking with sorrow and held back sobs.

" Meer hours Dwalin, our hobbit gone forever and just by moments we could have seen his face one last time, and I could have told him of my wrong doings." Dwalin stood not saying anything, he shifted slightly before speaking softly to the king. " He already knows my dear old friend, he has forgiving you long ago."

**Author's Note:**

> End :) yay another fic btw sorry bout my other one i'm stuck at the moment but don't worry i'm writing some stuff down! i'm so sorry! but anythings thanks for reading this and please! please! please! tell me what you think .


End file.
